Pokemon: The Sinnoh Chronicles
by thatasiankid
Summary: Timoy Odon is embarking on a new journey around the region of Sinnoh. Along the way he meets new friends and challenges the strongest of trainers. OC submissions are welcome. R&R please
1. The Legacy Begins Pt1

Well I got bored sitting around at home waiting for story updates, so I decided to write one. xD

_**I do not own Pokemon**_

_Chapter 1: The Legacy begins pt.1_

"Ring ring ring ring ring wake up wake up!"

"Gahhhhh..."

Slapping the alarm clock a boy emerged from his blanket cocoon, kinda like a Metapod evolving into a Butterfree. The boy slithered out of bed and onto the floor.

He waited about 20 seconds and he finally stood up, he then started stretching "One,two,three! One,two,three!" The boy repeated as he did various stretches.

"Well I guess I should take a shower now..." He said with a face of disgust

**~After his shower~**

"TIMOY!" Yelled a woman from downstairs.

"What Ma!" Answered Timoy

"Get your..." Timoy's mother paused and asked the reader "Should I say butt or ass? Let's say butt to keep it on the safe side." She said disappointed. She continued with her previous sentence "Get your butt done here! You have a message from Professor Rowan!"

Hurrying out of his room and towards the stairs "I'm come...oh crap.." He started rolling down the stairs like a Golem rolling down a mountain.

He got up and rubbed his head "Ayaaaah!" He screamed out.

**~After getting up~**

"So what's this message, Ma?" Questioned Timoy

"Wellllll, the Professor would like you to visit him at his lab, he says he has a present for you, he-he!"

"Umm what's with the 'he-he' at the end of that sentence mom!"

"Oh nothing~" she said with a smile on her face, "Now get going!"

Timoy's mother shoved him out of the door and he started his walk to the Professor's lab.

**~A voice from above~**

The boy Timoy was born in Viridian city, but was raised in Sandgem town. His father, Rufus, stayed in Viridian to further help with the studies of the legendary birds. So his mother, Kara, was the only one who raised him. Timoy has a split personality, he is quiet but loud enough for you to hear him and he jokes around normally , but once he gets into a Pokemon battle he becomes loud and obnoxious. He wears a black and red sleeveless hoodie with a black undershirt. His pants are black and baggy, his shoes are black hi-top sneakers. His hair is black with a red stripe on top running from front to back, it is medium length stopping right above his eyebrows and his eyes are dark brown...well I guess that's all there is to say about him..OH RIGHT! He is 16 years old

"HEY! Let's get back to the present now please" yelled Timoy from down below standing right in front of Rowan's lab.

**~In Rowan's Lab~**

"Well Timoy, I trust that Kara sent you my message." Stated Professor Rowan.

"Nope! Not at all professor! I'm just here to hang around..." Timoy said jokingly. "Just kidding professor! Yeah Mom told me that you wanted to see me."

Professor Rowan chuckled a little. "Well Timoy, you do have both your parents sense of humor, but on a more serious note" Proffesor moved towards his desk and grabbed a box that had a note attached to it, "This package came from your father, Rufus"

Rowan handed the package over to Timoy.

"I think I should open this at home, Professor" said Timoy quietly "I would like my mom to-" his sentence got cut off when he heard a door slam

"No need to go home!" Kara said as she started walking towards Timoy and the Professor. "Sooooo, this is the thingie you were gonna give Timoy huh?"

"Yes, Kara, it came from Rufus" stated the Professor

Looking at Timoy with a curious face "Well stop staring at it and open it already!"

Timoy looked at his mother who was getting excited to see what was in the box, then he looked at Professor Rowan who nodded.

"Well, here we go.." Timoy took the note off the box first and handed it over to his mother, he then opened the box to find that two red and white spheres were inside.

OC's are welcome. I'm looking for 3 traveling companions. Some random trainers here and there. And some rivals for each of the main characters. Here is the OC template:

Name:

Hometown:

Age: (13-17)

Gender:

Personality: (give me something to work with lol)

Bio: ( How their journey began)

Role: (traveling companion, rival, random trainer)

Pokémon:(Don't worry about attacks)

Appearance:

Other: (any random info you want me to know about)

OC's can be submitted in the reviews

**Read-n-review please!**


	2. The Legacy Begins Pt2

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

_**Except for Timoy**_

_Chapter 2: The Legacy Begins pt.2_

**~The voice from above~**

Last time we found our hero Timoy, his mother Kara, and Professor Rowan, opening a package from Timoy's father Rufus, who is currently in the region of Kanto. Inside this package Timoy finds two red and white spheres known in this world as pokeballs...and inside these pokeballs are pokemon... I can tell you what pokemon are in each of the pokeballs it can be our secret. Now in the first...*screams of pain*...stop...stop I'll keep quiet..*more screams*...never mind *cough* just read the story.

"Well then I hope that we have an understanding! If you try to spoil the story for the readers I will have to come up here and kick your ass again!" said Kara furiously. "Well now readers hope you'll enjoy the stroy, te-he!"

**~In Rowan's Lab~**

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Timoy, "Dad got me some pokeballs!"

"Hmmmm, hey Timoy should I read this letter out loud?" Asked Kara

"Ohhh yea! Sure mom!"

**~The letter~**

_Dear Timoy,_

_If you're reading this-which is highly unlikely knowing that you probably handed the letter over to your mother- you have probably opened the package I sent over to the Professor's. In those pokeballs are two pokemon, one being a Totodile from the Johto region and the other is a surprise. I hope everything is well with you. I'm hoping to hear stories about your success as a pokemon trainer._

_Hope to see ya soon,_

_Dad_

_P.S. _

_**Honey I miss you! XoXo**_

**~Back to reality~**

"Awwwww! I miss you too honey" said Kara all lovey-dovey, now kissing the letter.

"Mom please stop making out with dad metaphorically"

"Well how about meeting your pokemon, Timoy?" Questioned the Professor

"Alright!" Timoy exclaimed while grabbing the two pokeballs from their package "Come on out guys!"

"To-to!"

"Tor-terra"

"Huh! Splinter!" Timoy said with a surprised look

"Ohh! Rufus's Turtwig has grown into a healthy Torterra" said Professor Rowan

"Little Splinter grew up! Ahhhh!" Screamed Kara excitedly

"To-to-totodile!"

The Totodile was hopping on top of Splinter's back.

"You're an energetic little guy,huh?" Timoy said this as he approached the Totodile on Splinter's back.

"To-to?"

Timoy reached out to pet the blue crocodile pokemon. His hand got in front of Totodile then..

"Toto-DILE!" The Totodile bit Timoy's arm and held on tightly

"Ahhhhhhhh! Stop! Stop! Stooooop!" Screamed Timoy in pain trying to shake the pokemon off his arm

Timoy's mother noticed this and started laughing hysterically "Timoy! Hahahah! I think he likes you!"

Proffesor Rowan started laughing as well.

"Hahaha...NO!" Timoy said angrily

"If you didn't notice I have this...Ahhhhh!...pokemon still on my Ahhhrmmm!"

"Tooo" the Totodile let go of Timoy's arm and stared at him.

"Aya!" Grabbing his arm Timoy stared back at the Totodile.

**~After the staring contest~**

"You have quite a grip there Totodile" Timoy said jokingly

"Tooo-to-to!" Nodding his head

"How about giving him a nickname, Timoy" said the Professor

"Yeah,like your dad's Torterra, Splinter"

"Hmmm..well after this bite...how about Lockjaw!"

**READ-N-REVIEW! ****Please!**


	3. The Starly Standoff

**I don't own Pokemon. I own Timoy**

_**Chapter 3: The Starly Standoff**_

**~The voice from above~**

Well starting now I will be changing my title from 'The voice from above' to the narrator guy! Sounds good huh! What's that! You the reader, don't like my new title? Fine, thatasiankid, wrote for me to say that if you have any suggestions for a new title, than feel free to write them in your review.

Anyway, Timoy was last seen in the Rowan lab giving his new Pokemon a nickname, after getting his arm chewed on before. So now we join Timoy, Rowan, and his mother now discussing plans of Timoy's Sinnoh conquest.

**~In the Lab~**

"Lockjaw! Splinter! Return!" Timoy yelled pointing the pokeballs directly towards his two pokemon.

"Toto" "Tor" the pokemon cried as two red beams of light came towards them returning them to their pokeballs. Now looking at Professor Rowan, Timoy noticed that he had something to say.

"Well, I believe this will now come in handy for you" The Professor gestured to one of his aides to come over. The aide shuffled through his desk in order to get another package and bring it over to the Professor.

"Ummm..where?...ahhh! Here you are" the aide pulled out from his desk a long silver box, which had collected dust over the years. The aide then shaped his lips like a Magmar's beak and blew the dust off. From underneath all the dust emerged the words 'Trainer starter kit'. The aide now quickly made his way to the Professor.

"Here you go, Sir" the aide said as he handed the box over to Professor Rowan.

"Thank you" Rowan said as the box arrived into his hands. Timoy looked at the box then at Rowan. Rowan noticed this and smiled. He walked over to Timoy and put the box out towards him. "Here, in this box contains a couple things a new trainer like you should find handy"

Timoy took the box from the professor's hands. "I know this is supposed to be "handy", but what exactly is in it?" Timoy looked at the box again with a confused look.

"In the box are 5 standard pokeballs, which you can use to capture wild pokemon. Also I included a couple of potions to heal your pokemon" after the professor's quick explanation he walked over to his desk again and grabbed a red and black device. "This here is a pokedex. It well help you identify pokemon and file it within the digital database." Rowan now started walking back to Timoy and handed over the pokedex.

"Thanks professor" Timoy also took the pokedex and slipped it into his pocket. Timoy looked at his pokeballs, "Oh, I also have a request"

"What is it, Timoy?"

"I was wondering if..I could keep Splinter with you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, Splinter has enough battle experience, and he is fully evolved, so I was thinking that I should leave him with you."

Rowan looked at Timoy, then at Kara who just shrugged her shoulders. Timoy walked over with the pokeball that contained Splinter.

"I'll take him. He'll keep me company when you're gone" Kara said this as she took Splinter out of Timoy's hands.

Kara then looked at her son and gave him a hug, "You go on home and start packing" she said smiling.

"Alright, mom. And thanks Professor!" Timoy ran out of the door and made his way home.

"Well look at him..excited to leave me already" Kara said this while trying to hold back her tears. "He's gonna leave me alone...just like Rufus when he was called to help study back in Kanto." Rowan walked over to Timoy's mother.

"Don't you worry about him. I'm sure he'll be safe on his journey."

**~The Odon Home~**

"Backpack, check! Extra clothes,check...what is the point of bringing extra...they all look the same anyway" Timoy talked to himself while packing for his trip. Timoy picked up more things before going downstairs and out of the door.

**~Outside~**

Timoy walked out of his home and then paused right before he started walking towards route 202. He looked at his house , where he lived most of his life, and he took a deep breath. "I'll see ya around house" he closed his eyes and made his way towards the beginning of route 202. Timoy noticed that his mother and Splinter were waiting for him.

"Well mom I guess I should get going" Timoy hugged his mother and then started walking up the path, he turned around and waved goodbye to his mother and his father's Torterra, Splinter.

"You be safe,honey!" his mother yelled while waving at her son who slowly became a silhouette in the horizon. "I'll miss you.." She covered her face to hide the fact that she was tearing.

"Tor-terra" Splinter nudged Kara and began comforting her.

"You're right Splinter, he will comeback. He has to come down this way eventually"

**~Route 202~**

Timoy was walking through tall grass, and jumping over rocks to make his way towards Jubilife city. He eventually heard a loud 'grumble'. He jumped up scared only to realize that his stomach was grumbling. "Well I guess it's time to eat!" Timoy sat down at the base of a large tree. He searched his belt and found his pokeball. "Lockjaw come on out!" Timoy threw his pokeball and a white light appeared, emerging from the light was a blue crocodile pokemon who was now dancing around.

"Hey Lockjaw you hungry?" Timoy took his backpack off and set it on the ground. He searched through it and eventually pulled 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Here ya go Lockjaw" Timoy put his right hand out to give the sandwich over. The Totodile made his way towards the sandwich and opened its mouth wide.

"Hey" Timoy pulled back his hand "Don't think about chomping on my hand again" he put his right hand out to give the Totodile the sandwich again.

"To-to" the Totodile grabbed the sandwich and shoved it his mouth like his stomach was a garbage disposal. Timoy dropped a sweat at this site.

"You sure can eat, Lockjaw" Timoy laughed and his Totodile joined in. Timoy looked at his sandwich and started bringing it to his mouth to take a bite, but before he took a bite a black shadow passed by taking the sandwich.

"Ehhh?" Timoy was dumbfounded. He looked around frantically and finally found who stole his sandwich.

"Hey! I'm really hungry! You give that back"

"Starly!" The pokemon cried as it quickly finished Timoy's sandwich.

"Why you little..I will serve you up like fried chicken! You'll pay for this!" Timoy said furiously as he pulled out his pokedex from his pocket and pointed it towards the pokemon.

"Starly-the starling pokemon.

Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big." The robotic voice from the pokedex said. Timoy closed his pokedex and slipped back into his pocket, then he looked at Totodile.

"You up for it Lockjaw"

"To-to" Totodile ran right next to his trainer, he looked up and nodded. The Starly noticed all the commotion and started hovering over the duo.

"Star" the pokemon nose-dived towards the trainer and his pokemon. As it gained speed a bright yellow aura formed around it.

The duo looked up and moved out of the way before they got hit by the Starly's attack. The bird pokemon pulled itself up and started flying at eye distance.

"Lockjaw now. Jump up and use Bite"

"Dile" Totodile jumped up and opened its jaws to attack the Starly, but the Starly also was getting ready to attack. It charged towards Totodile, but quickly pulled up right before Totodile could bite down on it. Timoy's pokemon safely landed on his feet and quickly looked up.

"Lockjaw, see if you can shoot it down with a Water Gun."

"To-to-DILE!" The Totodile opened up his mouth and out came a stream of water, which raced up to the airborne Starly. The water gun attack was successful with hitting down its target.

The bird pokemon came down like an airplane with a broken wing,which eventually fell to the ground. Timoy hurried over to his backpack and grabbed a pokeball.

"Pokeball go!" Timoy yelled as he threw the ball towards the downed Starly. The pokemon was engulfed by a white light, which pulled it into the sphere.

"Come on" Timoy chanted as the ball shook vigorously.

"Ding" the ball sounded as it stopped shaking.

"And that's how its done" Timoy said proudly high-fiveing his Totodile. "Yeah. I caught a Starly." Timoy started dancing around as he made his way to the pokeball containing his Starly.

"Come on out" the ball was thrown into the air and out came Starly.

"Star-ly" the pokemon quickly flew around the area around Timoy.

"Hmm. You're a pretty fast guy..wait you are a male pokemon right?" looking at the Starly who nodded its head at the question. "How about I call you Jet!"

"Star" the Starly cried out in joy.

"Jet it is then! Welcome to the team!" Timoy said crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"We should get going" Timoy said as he put his backpack on. "Come back Jet!" His Starly returned back into his pokeball. "You too, Lockjaw!" The Totodile dodged the beam of red light.

"Huh! You don't wanna go back in?"

The Totodile shook its head no. "Fine with me, Lockjaw. Here hop on." Timoy put his arm out towards his pokemon.

"To-to!" The Totodile opened its mouth and chomped down on Timoy's arm.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Not again!" Timoy's scream echoed through the forest.

**Well here's the lataest chapter, I took Netbug009's advice and tried slowing down a l ittle. **

**My next chapter will introduce one of the OC's you guys submitted. I still have a couple slots open so keep sending in your OCs.**

**Read-n-review ^_^**


	4. Witnessing a Battle

_I decided to introduce 2 OC's in this chapter. I'll give the credit to their creators at the bottom._

**I do not own Pokemon, only my OC,Timoy**

_Chapter 4: Witnessing a Battle_

**~The almighty voice~**

I am currently experimenting with my title. So don't be alarmed with the name change.

Anyway! In our last chapter, Timoy caught his first wild pokemon, a Starly that he nicknamed Jet. Also, we learned that his pokemon pal Lockjaw didn't like to be inside of his pokeball.

We now join Timoy at the end of Route 202.

**~Route 202's exit~**

Timoy walked slowly through a patch of grass, alongside him was his Totodile, Lockjaw. Getting closer to the end of the grass patch, they stopped and stared forward.

"Whoa!" Timoy exclaimed. He pointed towards 2 trainers and their pokemon duking it out."What kinda pokemon are they" Timoy now reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokedex.

"Grovyle- The Wood Gecko pokemon.

It leaps from tree branch to tree branch quite swiftly. It shows astounding agility." The pokedex stated as Timoy and his Totodile looked over to the Grovyle and it's trainer.

"Vyle use Bullet Seed!" the trainer yelled as his Grovyle looked over and nodded at his trainers command.

"Gro" the green gecko pokemon cried out as it shot a barrage of seeds from its mouth.

"Now the other one" Timoy said as he pointed his pokedex towards the yellow pokemon.

"Elekid- The Electric pokemon.

Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky." Timoy now closed his pokedex and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Elekid get out of his shot range" the other trainer commanded his pokemon, who now quickly jumped to the side. "Nice move, now quickly use a Thunderbolt"

"Bi-Bi" the yellow pokemon's plug started to to spark. As it tilted it's head down, a bolt of bright yellow lightning shot out and quickly made its way towards it's opponent. The other trainer reacted to slowly to this attack and resulted in his pokemon getting jolted.

"Vyle! Are you alright!" The trainer yelled out as his pokemon, who was breathing heavily after getting hit by the electric attack.

"Charge on in and use Thunderpunch!" The Elekid's trainer commanded. His pokemon quickly reacted to his trainer's orders and charged at the winded Grovyle with it's fist held up,which now shot out sparks.

"Vyle. Use Double Team" his trainer ordered.

"Gro-vyle" the pokemon quickly multiplied into many, confusing Elekid on which one was his target.

"Bi" Elekid struck one of the clones with his fist, but it disappeared on impact.

"Energy ball, Vyle" the clones opened their mouths forming green spheres.

"Vyle!" All the clones sounded as they shot out their Energy Balls towards Elekid.

"No!" Elekid's trainer said as he watched his pokemon getting hit by this attack.

"Bi-bi" Elekid struggled saying and was now laying down on the ground with its eyes like that of a Spinda. It's trainer raced over to his downed pokemon.

"You did fine, Elekid." Elekid's trainer said as he put his pokemon back in his pokeball. He looked about six feet tall. His hair looked black and messy, but it was hard to see with his hood up. The hoodie was dark blue and on the back of it was a black dragon. His jeans were simply blue and on his feet were black boots. As he turned around, you could see that his eyes were clear blue, also around his neck was a silver four-pointed star with a pokeball in the middle of it.

"Hey nice battle, Jace" Vyle's trainer stated. This trainer had spiky black hair and his skin was tanned. He had a bandana on and he had on a green shirt with a picture of a Sceptile using its Leaf Blade.

Jace stayed quiet for a bit and quickly said,"I have added this battle in my mental database, Skylar Starling and I have now strategically calculated a way to defeat your Wood Gecko pokemon."

Timoy looked at his pokemon partner with his jaw-dropped.

"That was english right, I mean he said that so fast" Jace and Skylar both looked over at Timoy and his Totodile's direction after hearing what he said.

"Hey you! Did you watch our battle?" Timoy nodded his head like a bobblehead toy. The two trainers made their way towards him. "You kinda look like a newbie trainer." Skylar retorted.

"No not at all,I just recently caught a Starly. I believe that a "newbie" couldn't do that" Timoy argued back.

"Starly- the Starling pokemon.

Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big." Jace stated pointing one finger up into the air and with his eyes closed. "Weak individually. So I believe that any new trainer can catch it." Timoy's eyes opened up wide and his jaw dropped even lower than before.

"You memorized...the entire entry from the pokedex." Timoy said as he pointed his finger towards Jace.

"Pointing fingers is very rude, so I'm asking you to put your hand down." Jace said in a bossy tone. Timoy stared at him after getting told to put his hand down. "Staring is equally as rude. So I also suggest you to stop that as well." Skylar walked over to his friend.

"Yeah don't mind Jace he can get pretty bossy, but he means well." Jace said with a smile on his face. "By the way, my name is Skylar Starling, but I prefer to be called Sky."

"What was my name..Oh right Timoy Odon. And this guy here is Lockjaw."

"Totodile- The Big jaw pokemon.

Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its Trainer must be careful." Jace said as he looked down at Timoy's Totodile. Jace put his hand out to shake the pokemons hand.

"To-To." He said as he looked at the hand.

"I wouldn't.." Timoy was amazed to see his Totodile shake Jace's hand. "Lockjaw never..whoa. Who's he?" Timoy looked at Skylar with a puzzled face.

"That is my buddy," Skylar was cut off when Jace stood up.

"My name is Jace Colden, I am 16 years of age, and I come from.." Skylar interrupted.

"Alright, Jace he only asked who you were, not about your whole biography." Skylar said jokingly."So, Timoy, where you headed to after you visit Jubilife?"

"I'm going to challenge my first gym, in uhhhhh" Timoy looked down at his Totodile hoping he would know the answer.

"Oreburgh city, gym leader Roark, specializes in rock type pokemon." Jace said proudly.

"You even know about gyms and their leaders!" Timoy blurted out after hearing Jace's answer.

"That's Jace for ya." Skylar laughed a little after saying this. "He's one of the smartest kids I know here in this region."

"So you're not from here?" Timoy quesioned towars Skylar.

"Hey now let's talk about this in the city alright?"

The group walked off towards their destination of Jubilife city. It was the middle of the afternoon when they arrived at the city.

**~Jubilife City~**

"So, Sky. About what I asked before.." Timoy trailed off after asking his question.

"I'm from the Hoenn region"

"What brings you to Sinnoh?"

"I am traveling as an aspiring pokemon master"

"That is correct." Jace said as he put Timoy's Totodile on top of his head. "He wants to be like the legendary trainer."

"Ash" the three said in unison.

The trio of trainers stopped in front of a building with a huge pokeball on top of it. On the side of the building was a sign that read 'Pokemon Center'.

"Let's stop here for a bit, to heal our pokemon."

Timoy took his backpack off and searched through it. "Where..are..here it is." Timoy pulled out the potions that Professor Rowan had given to him before leaving.

"No need for that, Timoy." Jace said as he took Totodile off of his head. "You should save that potion"

Timoy slipped the potion back into his backpack. "Whatever you say Jace, the almighty search engine." Timoy laughed to himself after saying this.

**~Inside The Pokemon Center~**

The three trainers walked up to the desk where a woman was standing. She had on a nurses outfit and her hair was curly and bright reddish in color. She had two hair loopies that were seen behind of her hat. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I am the Nurse Joy of Jubilife City." She said with a smile on her face. "How may I help you three?"

"We need a room to stay in for the night" Skylar said to the nurse. "And our pokemon also need healing." Nurse Joy nodded as she pulled out three trays.

"Place your pokeballs on these trays" she turned towards an egg with a nurse cap on.

Timoy looked over to Jace. "Hey, is that a pokemon?"

"Hey is for Ponyta. And yes, that is a Chansey it's Nurse Joys pokemon companion." Jace stated as he placed 2 pokeballs on his tray. Timoy looked over to Sky's tray which had all 6 slots filled. Timoy placed his pokeball that contained his Starly, Jet. He then looked down at Lockjaw.

"Um Nurse Joy? How about my Totodile Lockjaw? He doesn't like being in his pokeball,soo..."

"Oh don't you worry about it, just place him on the counter, I'll make sure to call you three when your pokemon are fully healed." She said with a pretty smile. The Chansey walked over to the three trainers "Please follow Chansey to your room."

"Chansey" it said with a smile just like the one Nurse Joy had.

**~In the room~**

The room had a bunk bed and one single bed. The sheets were white, and each bed had one pillow with a green blanket. The wallpaper was a simple white. There was a brown coffee table with a pokaball shaped lamp sitting on top of it.

The three boys were on their beds, Jace on the bottom bunk, Skylar on the top, and Timoy on the single bed. It was silent until Skylar began talking.

"So Timoy, you're not traveling with anyone, technically, so how about Jace and I join you?"

"Umm I don't mind at all, Sky." Timoy said with an eye smile. "It would be nice if you guys tagged along with me and my abusive pokemon, Lockjaw." Jace and Skylar both laughed at this statement.

"Lockjaw is an awfully nice pokemon, I don't see how he's abusive." Jace said.

As the night went on, Timoy listened to the stories of Jace and Sky's journeys, eventually they got tired and went to sleep.

**~Infirmary~**

"Oh, it seems that Timoy's Totodile is missing from his bed." Nurse Joy said to her Chansey. "He must have wanted to sleep in with his trainer."

"Chansey" the pokemon said as it nodded.

**~In the room~**

Totodile walked into the room, after picking up Timoy's scent. He looked around confused because he heard different conversations within the room.

"..te-he...stop it Candice haaaa" Jace said in his sleep.

"I wanna be...the very..best...that no one ever was.." Skylar started singing from the top bunk.

Timoy hung off the single bed with his mouth open. Totodile walked over and stared at his trainer's face, then he noticed his hand. Totodile opened up his mouth wide and bit down on Timoy's hand. Timoy didn't react at all, he just scratched his face with the hand that Totodile was latched upon.

Totodile just fell asleep still stuck upon his trainers hand.

**~In the morning~**

Jace and Sylar were the first to wake up. When they noticed Timoy's hand, the two waited till he awoke from his slumber.

Timoy slowly got up when he heard Jace and Skylar laughing. "What is so funny.." He said before letting out a big yawn. He raised his arms up and noticed that the right one was heavier. "Huh?"

"To-to" the pokemon mumbled

"Lockjaw!" Timoy yelled. When Totodile heard this he bit down even more.

"Ayahhhhhhh!" Timoy screamed out shaking his arms frantically. "Lockjaaaaw geeet ooooff!" His screams echoed out through the entire building.

**~At the front desk~**

"Ohh, it seems that Timoy has woken up. Just follow Chansey to his room." Nurse Joy said to a dark figure.

"Thank you." The figure said as it followed Chansey to the room.

_Well here ya go the latest chapter._

_Skylar Starling was created by CometCaster and GalaxyGirl_

_Jace Colden was created by ShadowStar91 _

_I'm kinda running dry on ideas, so PM me some of your suggestions._

_Read-n-Review_


	5. Rocket Confrontation

_I kinda rushed getting this done. So bare with it please._

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Only Timoy**

_Chapter 5: Rocket Confrontation_

**~Narrator Guy~**

Timoy was recently seen in the Jubilife City pokemon center. He made two new friends, Jace Colden and Skylar Starling. At the front desk Nurse Joy asked her Chansey to escort a mysterious figure to the trio's room.

**~In the Hallway~**

"I have located the Odon kid" the shadowy figure said with a deep voice to his wristwatch while following the Chansey. "Do I have permission to attack?" He waited for an answer and then said, "Understood, I am to eliminate the son of Rufus." He stopped when Chansey did.

"Chansey." It said as it pointed towards the door. The man nodded his head and gave the pokemon a quick, "Thank you." Chansey turned around and made it's way back to the counter.

**~In the room~**

After getting dressed and preparing to leave, Sylar walked up to Timoy. "Here is Jet." He said handing over the pokeball. "Jace and I woke up first so we decided to pick up our pokemon."

"Thanks" Timoy said with a smile."Well let's get a move on!" Looking at his new friends, Jace and Skylar, and then at his Totodile, Lockjaw. They made their way towards the door when they heard a pokemon's battle cry. They paused when they heard this.

**~In the Hallway~**

The man grabbed for a pokeball on his belt. He slowly dropped it and said, "Metagross eliminate our target."

"Meta!" It cried out.

**~In the Room~**

"Meta!" Was the cry they heard outside of the door. Lockjaw growled after hearing the pokemon.

"Lockjaw, what's up?" Timoy said to his Totodile.

"We should not let our guards down." Jace said with authority, "Lockjaw senses danger before us." He reached for one of his pokeballs."Elekid, come out and assist us." Jace said as he released his pokemon who began forming shape in a white light.

"Bi!" Elekid yelled.

**~In the Hallway~**

"By the sounds of it, I think someone has figured out our presence" the man said to his pokemon. "Destroy them with Hyper beam" he ordered while doing the 'shooing' movement with his right hand.

"Meta" the metal pokemon opened its mouth and shot out a powerful yellow beam at the room.

**~In the Room~**

"To-to-Dile!" Timoy's pokemon screamed out in a panicky tone.

"Oh no!" Jace said as he and his Elekid made their way in front of Timoy. "Sky, get behind as well" He scurried behind them. "Elekid use protect as soon as you see the door come down."

"Meta" was heard by the trainers and their pokemon. The door was blasted away, and the Hyper beam attack raced towards the trainers.

"Bi!" Elekid cried out as it blocked the attack with his Protect, but it wasn't too strong as it pushed Elekid and the trainers behind him through the wall and outside to the city streets.

**~Outside~**

"Bi!" Elekid was badly injured after getting hit by the attack. Jace crawled over to his pokemon. "Elekid!" He cried out.

The man emerged outside. He had an all black outfit on except for the red 'R' on his chest. He had on a black trench coat and black khaki pants. His eyes and face were hard to see, due to his collar being large enough to cover up his face. He also wore sunglasses and a large black hat.

"Hmph, It seems that wasn't enough to take you out" he said disgusted. "Metagross come!" He slowly made his way to Timoy, who held onto his Totodile.

"Stop.." Skylar said struggling to get up.

"Elekid, Thunderbolt!" Jace cried out as he and his pokemon stood up taking heavy breaths.

"Bi!" Elekid built energy up in between the two plug spokes on his head. "BII!" It yelled out as it titled his head downward, shooting out a large bolt of lightning towards the mysterious man and his Metagross.

"Metagross..use Gyro ball and absorb the charge." He ordered without looking at his pokemon.

"Meta." It hovered in front of its trainer and quickly spun itself around. The bolt of lightning raced towards the rotating pokemon, as it made contact the Metagross began to glow with electricity while still rotating.

"How is that.." Jace said with a surprise on his face.

"Metagross..now charge towards the Elekid" he commanded as he waved his hand. "Now, you're the researchers son, huh?" He said looking down at Timoy who was still knocked out. "Kinda wimpy looking if you ask me?"

The man's Metagross raced towards Elekid with its charged up metal body.

"Elekid,use Protect."

"Bi!" A yellow orb formed around Elekid.

"Meta!" The Metagross cried out as it struck the orb shattering it, and hitting Elekid. Elekid flew back and hit the ground.

"Elekid!" Jace raced over to his pokemon. "Please..get up..we have to protect our friends" he cried out as he held his pokemon in his hands. When a teardrop hit Elekid's face it began to glow.

"Metagross, come here." The man said. "We're gonna get rid of this kid." pointing down at Timoy and his Totodile. "Hyper.." The man was cut off when he heard Skylar.

"Tusker! Use Rollout!" Skylar demanded as he pointed his finger towards the man's Metagross.

"Don-PHAN!" The elephant pokemon jumped up and formed into a wheel. Skylar's pokemon made its way to the Metagross.

"So many distractions!" The man yelled out in despair. "Stop that piece of shit, with Bullet Punch!" Metagross looked at the rotating Donphan and raised it's glowing silver claw up. When Donphan was close enough, Metagross smacked the pokemon back towards its trainer.

"Tusker!" Skylar yelled out to his KO'ed pokemon.

"Now can I finish my mission!" The man yelled out. "Metagross use Hyper be.." Once again he was cutoff, but this time it was Jace.

"Electabuzz now use Fire Punch!" He yelled out at his pokemon who was already standing in front of Metagross.

"Te-Buzz!" Electabuzz's blazing hot fist struck Metagross's face.

"Meta." It cried out after getting hit by Electabuzz.

"I am getting tired of this crap!" The man yelled stomping on the ground. " I was only sent here to get rid of one of you bratty kid, but now its 3! Salamence come out!"

"Sal!" The winged dragon pokemon roared out as it emerged from it's pokeball.

"Salamence, use Dragon.." He was cut off once again. "Oh what now!"

"Hahahaha!" A voice laughed out.

"Who the hell is this guy?" The man questioned. The guy who was laughing had red curly hair and stood tall at 6'2. He had on a green sleeveless shirt with bamboo designs, black pants, and a gold colored hat with a pokeball.

"Nokata blast his Metagross away with Solarbeam."

"Saur" the green pokemon cried out as it collected energy from the sun.

"Fool! That takes time to charge! Metagross charge towards the fool and use Gyro ball."

"Meta" it rotated itself and made its way towards the green pokemon who was still charging up its attack.

"Salamence use Wing attack on the kid's Electabuzz."

"Sala!" It cried out charging towards Jace's newly evolved Electabuzz.

"Aim for it's wing with a Thunderpunch!" Jace commanded.

When all the attacks were given out, Skylar snuck his way towards Timoy and Lockjaw. "Yo. Timoy get up!" Skylar shook Timoy who slowly began to come to.

"Huh! What just.."

"Now's not the time. We gotta move"

Timoy picked up Lockjaw and followed Skylar to a safe area. "Just sit tight, I'm gonna go help Jace!" He raced over to his comrade, and pulled out another pokeball,"Vyle! Come out now!" The wood gecko pokemon emerged from it's pokeball.

"Saur!" The green pokemon blasted the Metagross with it's Solar beam.

"Hahaha! Rocket fool!"

"Damn it! Get back into your ball Metagross."

"Te-BUZZ!" Electabuzz punched the wing of Salamence as it made its way towards him.

"Vyle! Bullet seed!" Skylar told his pokemon.

"Gro!" It shouted as it blasted Salamence with its barrage of seeds.

"Nooooo! Salamence you dissapoint me." The man said as he returned his pokemon. "I'll be back don't you worry about THAAAAT!" Lockjaw woke up and was ordered to Bite him by Timoy. "Ahhhh!"

"Hahaha! It seems Kanji's work is done here" the man with the Ivysaur walked away into the city.

"Electabuzz return"

"Vyle return"

"Yeah Lockjaw keep that up." Timoy chanted pumping his fist into the air.

Officer Jenny pulled up to where the ruckus had been. She jumped off her motorcycle and made her way towards the man.

"Lockjaw that's enough let go of his hand. The Officer has it from here." The Totodile let go of the man's hand and hopped over to Timoy's side.

"I'm taking you in!" She said as she cuffed the evil dude.

**~Few hours later~**

"Who was he?" Timoy asked Officer Jenny.

"A Rocket Grunt. He works for Team Rocket." She answered.

"Team Rocket?" Timoy said with a confused look.

"Team Rocket an evil crime syndicate, that were only supposed to be posted in the Kanto region." Jace stated while crossing his arms.

"I'll be going now." Officer Jenny rode her bike away with the Rocket Grunt cuffed to the passenger car.

"We should get going." Skylar said scratching his head. "We could set up camp once we get on Route 203"

"Alright" Timoy said holding his Totodile in his arms.

"Very well." Jace commented.

The trio made their way to Route 203.

_I apologize if this chapter didn't flow too well. Again I rushed trying to get this done._

_Kanji was created by Magic Jac_

_Read-n-Review_


	6. Face Full of Bazongas?

**I don't own Pokemon! **

**Just my OC Timoy**

_Chapter 6: Face Full of Bazongas?_

**~The narrator~**

Last time our three heroes were locked in an intense battle against a mysterious man, later to be known as a Team Rocket Grunt. After the battle, the trio made their way to Route 203 and towards Oreburgh City.

We join them now at their campsite.

**~Route 203(Night)~**

The boys sat around a campfire with each of their respective Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Jace sat calmly with Electabuzz and Houndour, while writing down notes in a small, but thick notebook.

Skyler sat down under a tree that towered above them, while playing a guitar and singing songs. Grovyle stood on one of the tree branches with his back on the base of the tree. His Espeon laid itself down next to it's trainer. Wigglytuff sang along with Sky's tunes.

Timoy sat twirling his fingers around. Totodile watched it's trainer as he did this. He got up and walked to an open field with tall grass around the area.

"Lockjaw...what was that Rocket guy doing here?" He questioned to his Pokemon, who didn't really seem to care. "It seemed like he focused his attack on me.." Timoy said quietly to himself, as he looked up into the air towards the moon, but looked quickly back down after hearing a noise.

From the tall patch of grass emerged a small brown bunny. "Bun?" It cried out while looking up at Timoy. Another noise came from the same direction but this time it was a lot louder.

"What could be.." Timoy said while staring at the grass patch.

"Bun!" The brown Pokemon ran under Timoy's legs and towards the forestry area. The thing that made the other noise seemed to be moving closer and closer towards Timoy.

"Dile" Totodile said as it put it's nose up to sniff something. From the same point of where the Buneary entered, emerged a somewhat large peach colored hand, with a monkey in front of it. The Pokemon ran under Timoy's legs just as the Buneary did before it.

"Chester! Keep following it~" a cute sounding voice complained from the distance. "I want that Buneary" The voice said once again, but this time it was louder and seemed closer to Timoy's area.

"Who is tha.." Timoy stopped his sentence as a girl came running out to follow her monkey Pokemon,but she rammed into Timoy falling on top of him, giving him a face full of breasts.

"Oouchh!" She cried out as she began getting up. "Chester! Come back!"

Timoy was still on the ground with his face lit up in a bright red and some blood coming down from his nose. "That..just...happened." He said in a shaky tone.

The girl looked down at him with a furious look on her face. "I lost the Buneary! All because you stood in my way." She stomped her foot down as she pouted her lips and crossed her arms. She had on a floral singlet, tan shorts, and some pink Converses. Her hair was blonde and curly. She also had a tan bag at her side.

"To-to-DILE" Timoy's Pokemon blasted him in the face with a Water Gun attack.

"Snap!" The girl yelled at the Totodile,"What are you doing?" As she said this, a blue Pokemon popped it's head out of her bag.

"Dile?" It cried out in confusion looking up at it's trainer from inside the bag.

"Lockjaw!" Timoy screamed out as he closed his Totodile's jaws. Timoy got up after getting blasted in the face with water. As he got up, the other Totodile jumped out of the bag and walked over to Lockjaw.

"To-to." Lockjaw looked at the Totodile with a look that can pierce through any soul.

"Dile." The Pokemon cried out in fear as it ran back to it's trainers side.

"Hey! Can't you control your Pokemon!" She yelled out as she picked up her frightened Pokemon. "It's ok Snap. He won't hurt you." She began to comfort her little Totodile.

"Well I'm leaving, I have to find another Buneary. So see ya~" She said as she ran off into the forest with her two Pokemon.

"..um. Damn! I didn't even ask her what her name was. Gahhhh!" Timoy cried out, as he slapped himself in the face. "She was pretty cute too. Don't you think so Lockjaw?"

Timoy's Totodile gave him a look and laughed to itself.

"Eh, I've seen better." Skyler said as he walked over from behind a tree.

"Huh!" Timoy's eyes got bigger after hearing his friend. "You were watching that whole time?"

"You should have been embarrassed."

"Why is that?"

"You got a nose bleed after a girl fell on top of you, that's why!" Jace answered walking directly behind Skyler.

"Tch! You would have to, if you got a face full of bazongas!" Timoy scowled.

"Awfully smooth of you" Skyler said in a very sarcastic tone. "Let's go on back to camp. We need our energy to travel tomorrow."

"That is correct." Jace stated as he began walking ahead. "Oh" he said as he turned towards Timoy, "What the are bazongas?"

"Umm you know" he said while patting his chest, "this part"

"Boobs Jace! Boobs!" Skyler said to inform his friend. "What are you twelve Timoy! You're old enough to say that kinda stuff!"

Skyler grabbed Timoy's head and began giving him a noogie.

"Ahhh quit it Sky!" Timoy flailed around like a Magikarp out of water.

Jace and Lockjaw began laughing at the two trainers, they then began their short trip back to the campsite.

**Here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took a while, I was distracted by one of my RPGs (God Eater) lol. It's kinda short (for my standards) so I also apologize for that as well. I also changed "Skylar" to "Skyler" sorry about that CC and GG**

**"The girl" was created by XennaXDemyx (her name will come up in the next chapter)**

**R-n-R please!**


End file.
